marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgia Dakei (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Scott Dakei (adoptive father), Tammy Dakei (adoptive mother, deceased), Memento Mori (biological father, deceased), Dakota Bennett (biological mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Serval Industries, Virginia; formerly New Mexico | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = Home-schooled | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Carmine Di Giandomenico | First = All-New X-Factor #7 | HistoryText = Georgia is the adopted daughter of news mogol and anti-mutant activist, Scott Dakei and his wife, Tammy Dakei. Her mother died in a car crash only six months after her adoption, though her father would lead her to believe that Tammy passed away giving birth to Georgia. She was a homeschooled teenager who wasn't able to live a normal life, like going to high school and doing things children do because her father was a very closed-off person, to the point where he built an impenetrable underground compound in New Mexico he dubbed "The Bunker". Because of her living situation, Georgia released a live feed on her computer to talk about her life but was cut off by her father who had his bodyguard shoot the computer monitor, ending the transmission. This gained the attention of the superhero team X-Factor. X-Factor arrived at Georgia's residence in their civilian disguises to investigate the incident, but Danger made things worse by stating to Dakei's security system that they were X-Factor, a group of mutants, which provoked a negative response with multiple machine guns shooting and apparently killing them. Dakei and his bodyguard then came outside to investigate the bodies until they suddenly disappeared, as they were actually Danger using her hard light images to create holograms as a distraction so the rest of X-Factor could sneak into the place. Coming to Georgia's room, she lit up at the sight of them, even asking for their autographs since Quicksilver and Polaris were already well-known. When they asked her if she wanted to leave, she declined, explaining that her father regularly would shoot her computer. Cypher didn't know why she wouldn't leave, and when he grabbed her hand, it started to glow causing Doug's face and body to desiccate, leading him to fall to the floor. Distressed with what happened, Warlock rashly confronted Georgia demanding an answer of what she did to Doug. She explained that she could absorb the moisture from people and objects, and that it had happened to her kitten, Mitzy. With Danger confirming that Doug was still barely alive, Georgia told X-Factor in order to bring him back she would need to drink a lot of water so she could replace the moisture she had removed from his body and rehydrate him. Trying to get Georgia to a water source, Warlock was blocked by Georgia's father, his bodyguard Orville, and a security team. Thankfully Serval Industries' CEO Harrison Snow arrived to straighten out the situation, allowing Georgia to return to her room and save Cypher. Realizing that her father didn't want her anymore because she was a mutant, she left with X-Factor. | Powers = Moisture Absorption: Georgia has the mutant ability to drain the moisture out of living beings or objects through physical contact. She showed she can absorb the moisture of a person to the point of total dehydration and can also break down the physical structure of objects by drying them up, making it easy to shatter or break. Moisture Transference: She can also reverse the process by consuming water or any kind of liquid and transferring it back to the intended person or thing causing them to be stable again. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Energy Absorption Category:Multilingual Category:Hydrokinesis